


Particles in Collision

by Whyistheskyblue



Category: Marvel (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, filled request, geniuses being geniuses, implied sexual relationship, intern Q, ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyistheskyblue/pseuds/Whyistheskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glance at the relationship I think Tony and Q would have if Q had interned at SI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particles in Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyvos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/gifts).



> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing MCU so I can pick back up my series. That, causally, hasn't been updated in over a year. Casually. So casually.
> 
> But! I did say that I would fill the prompts left on the last fic! And now, a year and a half later, I'm getting around to doing that. My writing style has changed a lot and I officially have no idea how to incorporate dialogue into it, but we're going to see how this goes!

Tony didn't care that Q was an intern at Stark industries. He was legal and sexy and painfully brilliant. He was the only one in the flock of new interns who had the audacity to apply by sending Tony a transcript of a speech the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist had given, and written over it in spikey red lettering to tell him why the concept was fundamentally flawed. The inventor couldn't remember giving the speech (which could probably be blamed on a combination of alcohol, how boring such conferences were, and how there never failed to be at least two sexy scientists), but he reviewed the notes looking for a way to argue with this upstart who had the audacity to simply sign his name 'Q'. 

There was no counter argument, and Q was brought on with the new wave of interns. 

At first, Q didn't stand out from among his peers. He crunched numbers, got coffee, and was generally readily available and eager to please. Tony was disappointed until he was reviewing some work and realized that someone had switched around a few numbers, adjusted a few formulas, and (when Tony ran the numbers) solved a major road block that had been halting progress. 

It became their version of flirting; Tony would leave errors in his work and Q would tidy them up. It wasn't until the inventor made a basic computation error (2+2=5) that Q circled the mistake and, in that same spiky handwriting that had torn the speech to shreds, scrawled 'F-' and hand delivered it. 

The conversation ended when Tony, who had been distracted the entire time by how adorable Q became when angry, finally asked if he'd like to finish this over dinner. And Tony was even more impressed when, instead of gaping at the engineer, the intern simply smiled a sultry smile and told Tony that if it was company dime he expected at least four stars. Tony insisted on five. 

There was no real romance between the two as they fell into and out of bed. There was mutual admiration, a common enjoyment derived from having someone who could match them wit for wit. But it wasn't a romance. Mutual interests and impossible intelligence made them slam into each other like trains set on the same rail and moving towards each other. Over and over again until there was nothing left, not even the energy to collide anymore. 

When Q went back to England chasing a job, Tony laughed and patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck. He would miss the brilliant intern, miss the sex, but all things ended. There was no future for the younger genius as Stark Industries, not like he would be able to find striking out on his own. And that was simply the nature of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Want to prompt me to write a thing? Check me out on [ tumblr ](http://whyistheskygray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
